


Everything We Are Not

by canyousonicmedoctor



Series: Swan Queen AU Week [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyousonicmedoctor/pseuds/canyousonicmedoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What was that my dear?” Regina prompted, leaning up over Emma so she could look her wife squarely in the face.</p>
<p>Emma huffed and finally blurted out, “Domination.” </p>
<p>Regina’s eyebrows quirked up. “That’s your greatest sexual fantasy?”</p>
<p>Emma raised a hand to cover her face. “I told you it was stupid.”</p>
<p>Biting back a laugh at just how wrong those words were, she carefully removed Emma’s hand from her face. “No, my dear, it’s not stupid at all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything We Are Not

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is super late for Swan Queen Week *sigh* I still have two more fics I'm working on for those prompts so keep an eye out for those. I have a long weekend so my goal is to have both of those up by Tuesday with and update for "Forgetful Emma" somewhere in there xD
> 
> I hope you guys like this fic! It was my take on the Evil!Emma prompt. Enjoy :)

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Emma’s eyes were lit up with excitement but the concern the words belied were the real reason Regina nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Of course I am. Do you honestly believe I would have said anything to the contrary if I were not?” She ran her hands down the sides of Emma’s arms to soothe away the blonde’s concerns.

 

“O-okay,” Emma smiled and kissed Regina happily before she took a step back. “Then how about we both go get changed, hm?”

 

“That’s a wonderful idea.”

 

Half an hour later saw Regina kneeling primly at the edge of the bed she shared with Emma. While they were certainly adventurous in their sexual endeavors, this was something Regina had been looking forward to ever since Emma had first suggested it.

* * *

“Come now, Emma. I’ve told you everything you ask of me. Why won’t you answer my one question?”

 

Even in the dark of their bedroom, it was hard to miss the deep blush that spread across Emma’s cheeks. Regina ran a thumb across the redness. “I promise I will not laugh. I never do, do I?”

 

That reminder was enough to loosen Emma’s tongue, but not quite enough to make the blonde speak clearly so Regina could understand her.

 

“What was that my dear?” Regina prompted, leaning up over Emma so she could look her wife squarely in the face.

 

Emma huffed and finally blurted out, “Domination.”

 

Regina’s eyebrows quirked up. “That’s your greatest sexual fantasy?”

 

Emma raised a hand to cover her face. “I told you it was stupid.”

 

Biting back a laugh at just how wrong those words were, she carefully removed Emma’s hand from her face. “No, my dear, it’s not stupid at all.” She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

 

Regina leaned down so that her lips grazed the outer shell of Emma’s ear. “It is not stupid,” she whispered, “because _being_ dominated is a fantasy of my own.”

 

It was almost comical the way Emma’s chest hitched underneath her. “R-really?” Regina could have rolled her eyes at the lack of eloquence. It was one of the things she had originally found so very frustrating about the blonde and had come to love over time.

 

“Yes,” she breathed out before moving back to get a full look at Emma’s face. She looked like all of her birthdays and Christmas had just come early. “How would you like to be utterly dominant for a night?” she inquired.

 

Emma’s mouth flapped uselessly for a moment before she yanked Regina into a searing kiss. “Yes. God yes,” she managed to mumble against her mouth.

 

Regina found that she was quite looking forward to seeing how this little endeavor played out.

* * *

Regina could see the change in Emma the moment the blonde walked into the room. There was a certain coldness in her eyes that Regina had never seen before. In any other setting it would be absolutely terrifying.

 

In that moment it only served to arouse Regina further.

 

Leather was Emma’s choice outfit for the evening. The cat suit clung to every curve and plane of the blonde’s body, making her look powerful and alluring and dangerous. Blonde hair spilled over her shoulders haphazardly and red lipstick was applied meticulously so that it was nothing short of perfect. Emma looked every bit the part of dominatrix as Regina looked the part of submissive.

 

Regina was dressed in nothing but a thin robe to cover herself, as per Emma’s request. There was nothing elaborate about her outfit at all, which contrasted nicely with how much time Emma had spent on her own.

 

“Good,” was Emma’s only comment at seeing Regina on her knees at the end of the bed with her head bowed respectfully. The single word was cold and detached from any sort of positive emotion. It didn’t even sound like praise. A little shiver ran through Regina.

 

“Get up,” Emma barked. Regina complied without saying anything. She did her best not to look at Emma but the cruelly emotionless expression on the woman’s face was far too delicious to miss out on.

 

Emma walked- _stalked_ would be a more appropriate term- over to her and roughly grab her chin. Regina was forced to admire the fact that while Emma was being rough with her, she was being careful not to cause her any real pain. “When I speak to you, you answer me,” she yelled.

 

“Yes madam,” Regina spoke softly. She had offered to use that name for Emma during this and she certainly wasn’t disappointed in the reaction it appeared to evoke from the blonde. She watched Emma’s pupils dilate before she schooled her expression once again.

 

Getting back into character, Emma made a disgusted sort of noise and pushed Regina backwards towards the bed. Regina stumbled backwards at the unexpected forced change in her balance. The backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she found herself laying flat on it.

 

“I didn’t say lay down,” Emma barked at her. Immediately, Regina sat up.

 

“Sorry, madam,” Regina said, staring down at her lap.

 

“Take off your robe.”

 

Regina hurried to comply with Emma’s demands. There was certainly something intoxicating to being so controlled. She now understood why her bedmates in the Enchanted Forest were so very willing.

 

Her robe pooled around her legs as it fell to the bed. The cool air touching her skin raised goosebumps all along her body. Emma paused for a moment, the look in her eyes as loving and tender as is normally present around her. But the blonde’s eyes flicker up to Regina’s downturned face and she’s reminded of the game they are playing.

 

“I want you to lie out on the bed and don’t move until I give you permission.”

 

Regina did as she was told and that alone was enough to cause a pleased shiver to ripple down Emma’s spine. She was not at all used to seeing the brunette so submissive and the power was almost embarrassingly arousing.

 

Going to their bedside cabinet, Emma pulled out two silk scarves. She had been really careful to make sure Regina was okay with everything she wanted to do that night. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Regina or make her feel uncomfortable, so she might have been a bit excessive in checking with her wife about everything.

 

She was immensely pleased when Regina gave her the green light to use the scarves. Moving at a languid pace around the bed, she tied each one of Regina’s wrists to the slats in the headboard. The brunette did her best to resist tugging on the bonds, even if just to see if they would hold.

 

Emma stood at the end of the bed and surveyed her work. Seemingly satisfied, she locked eyes with Regina as one hand went to the zipper on the front of her suit. She pulled it down slowly, just to watch the way Regina’s eyes dropped to her chest while she automatically bit down on her lower lip.

 

Once the zipper was all the way down, resting just above her navel, Emma turned her back to Regina. Safely assured that the brunette could hardly do anything with her hands tied, she pulled the tight fitted garment off slowly, taking her time with the movement. She bent at the waist to pull her legs out of the suit and heard a muffled groan behind her.

 

Smirking, Emma turned around but didn’t give Regina any time to ogle her. She crawled onto the bed, stalking forward on all fours like a predator.

 

“Yes, this is very good,” Emma purred, running her fingers slowly up Regina’s leg. The tips of her fingers trailed over her lover’s delicate ankles and up strong calves to toned thighs. Purposefully, she skirted around the place she knew Regina would want her hand the most.

 

The almost inaudible sigh that left the brunette’s lips was a reward all on its own.

 

She followed slowly as her hand travelled higher. Regina was staring at her with eyes so much darker than they normally are, her pupils nearly eclipsing the nut brown color in her eyes. Emma refused to break eye contact as her fingers brushed the insides of Regina’s breasts in their pursuit upward.

 

Finally, she reached her destination, her fingers curling around Regina’s chin. “You like this don’t you,” she said cockily, staring the brunette down. She moved so she was straddling Regina’s hips. “You want me to touch you, don’t you?” she asked.

 

Regina didn’t answer, probably thinking it was a rhetorical question. That wasn’t what Emma was after, though. Her other hand dropped from its place on her leg to twist Regina’s nipple. Hard.

 

“I asked you a question,” she said in a low, dangerous tone. “I expect an answer.”

 

The woman beneath her nodded frantically. “Yes, _please_ touch me,” Regina panted, arching up into Emma’s hand. She was somewhat loathe to admit it but having the blonde so in control turned her on so very much. She was sure there was already plenty enough wetness on her thighs as evidence.

 

Satisfied, Emma leaned down and captured Regina’s lips in a searing kiss. It was the most contact either of them had received the entire night. Emma groaned at the feeling of Regina’s chest pressing into her own. With Emma’s mouth open for a moment, Regina took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside to dominate the kiss. Emma allowed her the conquest as the brunette was not used to being anything but dominant in their bedroom.

 

While Emma was more than happy to stay there and kiss Regina for the next few years of her life, the body underneath her was squirming impatiently in a way that was terribly distracting. But with her hands tied, that was all Regina could do to move things along.

 

Chuckling to herself, Emma moved her mouth lower. The sharp line of Regina’s jaw was the first to be peppered with small little nips and kisses. Then Emma traced the hollow of her throat, sucking a bright red mark just at the base. Emma could hear the silk of the scarves sliding along the wooden headboard as Regina tried everything- short of using magic- to get her hands free.

 

Emma stilled the movements with one hand, the sharp look back in her eye. It was hard to keep such a cold demeanor when Regina looked so beautiful spread out the way she was.

 

“Stop squirming or I will leave you here,” she said seriously. Her tone made it seem as though she would actually follow up on her threat. Regina wasn’t entirely sure how far she could push before the blonde acted on it.

 

Instead of protesting, she nodded once and allowed herself to focus solely on what Emma was doing to her. It was hard to not move but not impossible. It became much, _much_ harder when Emma’s mouth latched onto one of her nipples and her hand toyed with the other.

 

A sharp cry of approval at the sudden sensations wrenched its way out of Regina’s throat. She longed to be able to bury her hands in Emma’s hair, to guide her movements, to reciprocate. But as much as the dominance was for Emma to enjoy, she knew that this was also something she could enjoy. They really did manage to find quite a mutually beneficial balance in their sex life.

 

Her thoughts were derailed as Emma’s teeth scraped pleasantly over her hardened nipple. The blonde was being just a bit rougher with her tonight and it was absolutely wonderful. Heat was gathering low in her belly, just begging for more. Emma had seemed to like it before, so that’s what she did.

 

“Emma, lower, please,” she gasped out through the sharp shots of pleasure that was coming from the abuse of her breasts. She felt rather than saw Emma’s smirk against her skin. But ultimately she got what she wanted when Emma’s hand left a trail of fire down her stomach and through the wiry patch of curls and further into the slick heat at the apex of her thighs.

 

Regina’s hips bucked upwards. Emma was forced to move down the brunette’s body to lay a hand across her stomach, keeping her in place.

 

“Don’t hold back, Regina,” Emma ordered. The sound of her name falling from her wife’s lips was enough to drive her mad in that moment. “I want to hear you.”

 

With that, Emma thrust two fingers straight inside her. Regina moaned loudly, the sound bouncing around the walls and mingling with the sound of flesh meeting flesh over and over again.

 

“More,” Regina managed to say between the unintelligible noises that were spilling from her mouth. “I need more.”

 

Emma obliged, slipping another finger inside of her tight heat. Regina moaned her approval. She could feel her orgasm building slowly. It tingled at the base of her spine. Then Emma leaned forward and closed her lips over her clit and the tingle turned into a full blown shock of warning sensation.

 

Wound up from their foreplay, Regina found herself getting so very close to release after a few moments of the blonde’s ministrations. She was burning up from the inside out thanks to Emma’s tongue and fingers.

 

Just as she was about to fall over that precipice, Emma pulled her fingers out and leaned back on her heels. Regina, panting and positively aching to find release, made a primal noise of frustration and confusion.

 

“What the h-” she began but was cut off by the sight of Emma turning around on the bed and swinging one leg over Regina’s torso. The position they were in left no questions as to what Emma wanted. Forgetting about her growing frustration momentarily, a pleased groan slipped from Regina’s lips.

 

Surging forward, she licked a long stripe up Emma’s slit. The taste of the blonde exploded over her tongue and she set to work happily. Emma’s moans above her were all the encouragement she needed.

 

For a few moments Emma sat back and let Regina please her. It would be so tempting to just allow the brunette to bring her over the edge with her talented tongue. Still, she had a plan for the night.

 

She leaned forward, which presented herself more fully to Regina, and ran her tongue through her wife’s folds. The resounding moan vibrated through her and caused even more wetness to drip down out of her.

 

Their mouths busy, the only thing exchanged between them were moans and gasps and primal grunts of brains too preoccupied with pleasure to form actual words.

 

Regina came first, crying out against Emma’s thighs as her orgasm crashed over her. The amount of teasing she had endured made it all the more intense, her vision blacking around the edges. Emma didn’t let her rest as she didn’t remove her fingers or tongue even after Regina’s body relaxed. “Oh god, Emma,” she panted as she felt a heat swirling around in her stomach once again.

 

Emma pulled back just long enough to say, “Don’t you have something else to be doing with our mouth?” she asked sharply, still trying to hold onto the Dominatrix persona. Regina didn’t answer, instead going back to eating Emma out the way only she knew how. Her tongue made its way inside Emma and once again she wished she had full control over her hands so she could really please the woman above her.

 

It didn’t take long after that for Regina to send Emma hurtling into her orgasm while another softer one rippled through Regina. Their moans mixed together in their shared pleasure.

 

Once Emma came down from her high, she reoriented herself so that she could undo the knots that held Regina’s hands in place. Gone was any trace of the coldness in the blonde’s eyes and even though she knew it was a game, Regina was glad to have her Emma back.

 

She hissed in slight pain as she lowered her arms. They were sore, but so were other parts of her body. And that made the stiffness in her shoulders worth it.

 

“Are you okay?” Emma asked once again. Regina simply smiled and turned on her side so she could bury her face in the crook of her wife’s neck. Emma’s arms automatically wrapped around her body. She felt safer in the blonde’s embrace than she could have ever thought possible.

 

“I’m absolutely wonderful.”


End file.
